The rich communication services (RCS) program is an initiative to provide inter-operator services within an industry ecosystem. Created by the GSM Association (GSMA), RCS is designed to provide richer yet simpler communication services supported by a strong network ecosystem. RCS has enabled the transition of messaging (e.g., instant messaging), file transfer, and voice capabilities from circuit switching technology to the internet protocol (IP) and long-terminal evolution (LTE) domain. RCS is supported by several carriers around the world. RCS can be associated with the IP multimedia subsystem or IP multimedia core network subsystem (IMS), which is a framework for providing IP multimedia services. It was originally designed by the wireless standards body 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP).